Sakit
by Coffey Milk
Summary: "Dadaku berdebar sakit. Jantungku entah kenapa berdetak begitu cepat seolah aku sedang dikejar anjing—dan perutku entah kenapa rasanya menggelitik." AirApi Yaoi


Sakit

AirApi

M Maybe

OOC AKUT, YAOI, TYPOS, RNR

BOBOIBOY © Animonsta

Ini ff punya saya. Dan saya sekarang calon PHP jadi hati-hati :v

.

.

Air adalah seorang dokter muda. Setelah menamatkan kuliahnya dan selama beberapa tahun bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit besar di daerahnya, ia pun berniat membuka klinik dirumahnya sendiri.

Ini hari minggu, hari yang tepat untuk bermalas-malasan—tidak, mengistirahatkan diri. Sejak kemarin pasien datang tak kenal waktu membuatnya lelah. Padahal dia sudah mengganti papan bertuliskan 'Open' dengan 'Close' yang dia tempel di pintu kaca rumahnya, tapi tetap saja ada yang memaksa masuk untuk berobat. Yah, tidak apalah. Menolong orang kan berpahala.

Air melihat jam dinding, pukul setengah satu siang. Air terdiam sebentar. Tutup klinik saja lah, lagipula tidak ada pasien yang datang lagi, pikirnya.

Setelah menutup pintu utama, ia berniat kembali ke ruangan kerjanya untuk membersihkan meja. Ketika ia masuk. Ia terdiam datar saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan senyum secerah matahari duduk di kursi putar menyambutnya.

"Hai dokter!" seru pemuda itu.

Air menghela napas, "Kapan kau masuk kesini?" tanyanya, "padahal kau bilang ingin berlibur untuk beberapa hari kedepan." Lanjut Air sambil melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya ke gantungan baju.

"Tadi sewaktu kau keluar entah kemana—"

"Aku ke toilet." Sela Air cepat.

"—aku langsung kesini tapi kau tidak ada, ya sudah aku menunggumu. Kau sedang tidak ada pasien bukan? Aku kesini bukan untuk menjadi perawat seperti biasa—tapi jadi pasienmu." Oceh pemuda itu.

Air kembali menghela napas lalu mengusak rambut pemuda itu. Kemudian duduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah… jadi kau sakit apa, Api?" tanya Air.

Pipi Api merona sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum cerah, "Menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak terlihat sakit sama sekali. Mana ada orang sakit yang ceria?" tanya Air sambil membereskan mejanya dari beberapa alat kesehatan.

"Ada!" seru Api.

"Hah. terserah. Jadi kau sakit apa?" tanya Air lagi.

Api terdiam sejenak lalu menunduk. Air menatapnya heran.

"Hei—"

"Dadaku berdebar sakit. Jantungku entah kenapa berdetak begitu cepat seolah aku sedang dikejar anjing—dan perutku entah kenapa rasanya menggelitik." Jawab Api.

Air mengernyit heran. "Sejak kapan?" tanyanya.

"Err…. Sejak aku bekerja menjadi asistenmu." Jawab Api, rona merah kembali mejalar di pipinya.

Air terdiam.

"Kau tahu aku kenapa, dok?" tanya Api.

Air menhela napas lagi dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Mana aku tahu, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada pasien yang mengeluh seperti itu." jawab Air.

Api memutar kursinya, "Ah, berarti aku yang pertama kali." Ucapnya riang.

Air menopang kepalanya dengan tangan, "Oke… dada berdebar, jantung berdetak cepat, perut serasa menggelitik…. Sejak bekerja jadi asistenku…..huh." Air terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Api dan tersadar saat Api kini disampingnya, "kau…"

Api tersenyum lalu memegang kepala Air dengan kedua tangannya hingga Air mendongak dan menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya diatas bibir Air.

Air tersentak, otaknya mencerna cepat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu.

Bibir mereka menempel dan Api memainkan lidahnya liar, mencicipi setiap inci bibir Air, memaksa Air membuka bibir, menantang sang dokter untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Air menyeringai perlahan. Ia menahan bibirnya untuk tidak terbuka. Membiarkan Api kesal tampaknya cukup menyenangkan. Dia merasakan gerakan lidah Api mulai melambat, pemuda itu merutuk kenapa Air tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia mendapat ide, berniat untuk mengigit bibir Air tapi ide itu langsung musnah begitu saja saat Air mengemut bibir atasnya layaknya permen, kemudian beralih ke bibir bawahnya, lalu mengigitnya. Tangan Air menyusuri helai rambut Api dan menjambaknya kuat.

"Akh!" Api meringis.

Pagutan di bibir mereka terlepas. Masih dengan menjambak Api, Air menjauhkan wajah pemuda itu dan menyeringai pelan saat melihat wajah pemuda itu merah padam.

"Main nyosor aja." Ucap Air.

Ia lalu mendudukkan Api di pangkuannya. Tangannya memegang dada Api dan tertawa kecil saat merasakan detaknya begitu kuat. Api membuang mukanya. Air menelusuri lengan Api hingga jari-jarinya bertaut pada jari Api. Tangan yang ia genggam itu tampak bergetar.

Air tersenyum, "Apakah menciumku membuatmu kembali sehat?" tanyanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Api.

"Ti—ti—tidak juga." Jawab Api tergagap.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Air, tangannya yang satu lagi melingkar di pinggang Api.

"Mana aku tahu!" seru Api.

"Tapi kau sangat bersemangat tadi." ucap Air.

"Ti—tidak."

Air tertawa kecil. Ia menjilat leher jenjang itu, membuat Api tersentak dan mendesah kecil, "Ahh.."

Satu kali saja Api mendesah, Air merasakan libido nya naik.

Ia lalu mencium leher itu, kemudian tersenyum setelah bertanya, "Jika kita melakukannya lagi, apa kau akan merasa sehat?" lalu menghadapkan tubuh Api kearahnya.

Wajah Api kembali merona hebat, ia mengatupkan bibirnya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Air. Air tersenyum lagi lalu mengecup bibir Api yang sejak tadi memerah karena ulahnya.

Kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang dalam. Lidah Air menerobos bibir Api yang terbuka dan mengabsen setiap sisi isi mulut Api. Lidah itu lalu mengajak lidah Api bertarung. Sedangkan tangan Air kini menggerayangi tubuh Api.

Api mendesah kecil saat tangan Air mulai masuk kedalam bajunya. Berniat untuk memenangkan pertarungan lidah namun sebuah cubitan di dalam bajunya membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

"Mmmhhh….unnhh… A—air.." tangannya mengalung di leher Air.

Tapi Air malah melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan aktivitas tangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" keluh Api.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Air sambil menyeringai.

Api mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu…. Memohonlah padaku." Perintah Air padanya.

Api terdiam, otaknya berpikir keras.

"Aku mohon?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Air menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Api kagok.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi." Keluh Api.

Air menaikkan alisnya.

Api terdiam. Ia bergerak gelisah, hingga ia merasakan sesuatu di sela kakinya yang tertutup celana bergesekan dengan milik Air yang duduk memangkunya.

Api kembali merona. Diliriknya Air yang tampak tidak bereaksi apapun. Api terkekeh kecil. Ia melebarkan kakinya, menggesekkan 'adik'nya ke milik Air. Mendesah sensual dan menjilat bibirnya, ia membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Air.

"Aku mohon, obati aku dokter…."

Air menyeringai, "Jangan menyesal ya, kau yang memohon pada ku." Ucapnya lalu menggendong Api menuju ranjang yang ada disana.

udah, lanjutin aja pake imajinasi masing-masing—

/authornyadilemparbotol

Cuma ciuman sori :v Ga kuat. Gua gak bisa bikin lanjutannya. Di kepala udah kemana2 begitu dituang/ceilahbahasanya ke tulisan, langsung blank, zonk, nguap semua, sampai ide ff lain juga/lebayamatluthor.

Dan ini gak ku edit, jadi sori kalo ada typo. Gua males berat/bilangajagaberanibaca

Review ya heh. Bhaayyy~/kabur


End file.
